


Winding Down

by tsukkisglasses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisglasses/pseuds/tsukkisglasses
Summary: Where Tsukishima joins Bokuto and Kuroo in their practice session and winds down a bit afterwards.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 111





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tik tok by @benimarus.main.mop and someone commented this idea! i thought it was cute lol. also, please don't get upset about the idea of these (fake) teenagers using drugs. i don't necessarily support the use of underage drug use but i, myself, have used weed before so it's a bit hypocritical. it's just for fun !

"God, Bokuto. Your spikes hurt my wrists..." Kuroo sighs, his left hand clutching onto his right wrist. He winces as his fingers impulsively squeeze his sore wrist. "How are you one of the top five aces in Japan?" 

Bokuto laughs heartily at his complaints. "Maybe you're just jealous _you're_ not in the top five, Kuroo." He stands tall, hands on his hips with a puffed chest. His lips form a brave smile, teeth and all. 

The look of pure frustration plasters itself on Kuroo's face. His eyebrows furrow, mouth agape at Bokuto's cockiness. That look alone is enough to fuel Bokuto's ego for the next couple of days. As Kuroo amps himself up for retortion, Akaashi hurls a volleyball towards Bokuto.

The ball bounces off of his head, the noise echoing off of the gym walls. His spiky hair becomes flat from the pressure of the throw. He immediately falls to the floor, a groan emitting from his throat. The ball bounces a few times before it rolls out of the gym doors, landing somewhere in the grass. Bokuto's hands fling to his head in an attempt to squeeze the pain away. 

"Aw, still feeling cocky, top five?" Akaashi asks, his lips curling into a smug smirk. Kuroo immediately wraps his arms around his stomach, hunched over in obnoxious laughter. His laugh fills the gymnasium as he struggles to regain his composure. Akaashi chuckles to himself and walks to Kuroo's side, the both of them looking down at Bokuto from across the net. 

A slew of swears and unintelligible mutters leave Bokuto's lips as he gets back up, struggling to gain balance. His fingers ghost over the bump left by the ball and he looks up at his friends. His face softens, his lips forming a childish pout. "You guys are so mean! I was just kidding!" He exclaims, crossing his arms across his chest in an attempt to look tough. His act falls apart as he sees Akaashi double over in laughter, Kuroo struggling to breathe through his own. 

He curses his friends in a flurry of frustration and pain. He decides to recuperate outside of the gym, partly to run away from his embarrassment and partly to get fresh air. He leans against the door frame, listening to the chirping of the cicadas.

The moon casts a dim light over the field, and in it, he spots the yellow and blue volleyball. He steps down the stairs, his eyes tunneling in on the ball. As his right foot slams onto the concrete, his toned body collides with a lanky one.

The both of them fall onto the concrete, ass first. Bokuto groans as he's reminded of his sore tailbone. The other person grunts, quickly getting up and dusting his clothes off. Bokuto looks up to say sorry when his eyes meet the boys' whiskey colored ones. He immediately recognizes the boy as the one from Karasuno, the team they played today in practice. 

Bokuto jumps up, disregarding the pain in his behind. "Hey, you're the middle blocker from Karasuno right? What's your jersey number? I think you were number ten...no, wait, that's the shrimp," his words leave his lips in a hurry as his thoughts struggle to catch up to him. "Number eleven, right? You're super tall, but your blocks kind of sucked." 

The blond crinkles his face in confusion, wondering why Bokuto won't shut the hell up. His long fingers remove the glasses resting on his nose, and he takes his shirt to delicately wipe the lenses. He speaks up, his voice monotone compared to Bokuto's excited one. "Yeah, I'm Tsukishima Kei." 

Bokuto's lips spread into a wide smile and exclaims in a pitchy voice, "how about you practice with us, Tsukki-bro?" 

Tsukishima grimaces in response. "No, thank you. I'll pass. I'm actually going to bed right now." He begins to walk away as Akaashi and Kuroo approach the gymnasium doors.

Kuroo is offhandedly complaining about how his wrist still hurts, when he spots Tsukishima. He immediately calls out,"oh hey, you, Karasuno!" Tsukishima whips his head around, a little taken aback at the sound of Kuroo's booming voice. His eyes meet Kuroo's, his glasses reflecting the soft moonlight. 

"Would you jump some blocks for us? Your blocks aren't the greatest, so it wouldn't hurt, right?" Kuroo smiles widely, hoping he can get under the boys' skin.

Maybe it's not the best idea, but if he's too nice, Tsukishima might decline. Kuroo's theory proves true as Tsukishima's eyebrows furrow in discontent. He barely understands why people like Hinata or Kageyama dedicate so much time practicing if there's a possibility they might not even win in the tournament. He sighs and asks why they can't ask someone from Fukurodani or Nekoma. 

Akaashi chimes in, "There's no limit on Bokuto-san's spiking practice. People usually run away." 

Tsukishima relieves his efforts of fighting back, knowing they'll just keep bugging him until he gives in. He mentally prays that he won't stay with them for too long. The only thing he wants after a long, exhausting practice is to light up and relax. Preferably alone, like always. 

The four boys practice for the next hour and a half, getting to know each other in the process. Akaashi sets the balls for Bokuto as Kuroo and Tsukishima attempt to block the monstrous spikes. The captains sprinkle in a few backhanded compliments about Tsukishima, saying that although he can block, he can't do it well. Surprisingly, instead of snapping back, he takes mental notes of Kuroo's techniques.

The boys clean up at the end of practice, trying their best to leave the extra gymnasium spotless. As Tsukishima is un-velcroing his knee pad, he overhears Bokuto asking Kuroo if he wants to smoke. The first thing Tsukishima thinks is that they're dumb for smoking cigarettes as athletes. Then, he internally facepalms himself when he realizes they're talking about weed.

Before he can stand up to leave the gym, Bokuto is already slapping his back. The sting reverberates throughout the boys' muscles, but he still manages to hear the question that leaves Bokuto's lips. 

"You smoke, Tsukki-bro? You look like the type." Kuroo is standing behind Bokuto, arms crossed, waiting for a response. Akaashi is standing next to him, towel dangling off of his shoulder. 

Tsukishima nods, hoping he doesn't ask to smoke together. One, he'd have to pay him back. Two, he prefers to smoke alone. Less people means more time to actually wind down and relax.

Kuroo pipes up, "smoke with us, then, yeah? You seem tense."

Tsukishima wonders how tense he looks if someone else can pick up on it. He battles between his two options, not wanting to disturb them but also just wanting to go to bed. The more he thinks about it, he realizes he has been increasingly more stressed since he came to to the training camp. And since he's already here with them, it can't hurt to spend just a few more minutes. Yamaguchi will probably assume he's showering. Finally, he agrees to their considerate offer. 

The boys settle down in the storage closet, the light flickering every few minutes or so. Kuroo is leaning against the door, acting as some type of barrier in case someone tries to come in. Akaashi leans against a supply shelf and Bokuto rummages through his bag. Tsukishima watches intently as the boy pulls a baggie of weed, rolling paper, and a lighter out of the compartment. Bokuto hands them to Akaashi, who sets up on the supply shelf. His fingers masterfully roll the paper stuffed with weed, almost like he's done this hundreds of times before. He holds the perfectly wrapped blunt between his fingers, clicking the lighter a few times before it lights. He hovers the flame over the end of the blunt and extinguishes the flame when the end turns red.

His slightly chapped lips purse onto the blunt, inhaling deeply. He passes the blunt to Bokuto, who's still squatted towards the floor. Akaashi continues to breathe in, forcing the smoke deep into his lungs. The way he slowly takes in the smoke and doesn't cough when it enters his throat impresses both Tsukishima and Kuroo. They quietly admire the way he releases the smoke from his mouth in a steady, straight line.

Bokuto takes the blunt, practically copying Akaashi's actions. As he holds the smoke in his throat, he passes the blunt to Kuroo, who takes a shorter hit than the other boys before passing it to Tsukishima. The messy-haired boy forces the smoke through his nose, a smile on his face when he sees that it worked. Bokuto high fives Kuroo for the trick before blowing his smoke into Kuroo's face, who waves it away before playfully hitting Bokuto's shoulder. 

Tsukishima exhales deeply, letting go of the oxygen he held. He brings the blunt to his mouth, lips pursing around the cylinder. He inhales deeply, making sure to breathe through his nose at the same time. He continues to inhale, his face feeling warmer by the second. The smoke makes its way to his lungs, and for a second, he can visualize what it looks like. He imagines the smoke spreading out throughout his lungs rapidly, bouncing off the walls. After a few seconds of holding it in, he exhales the smoke slowly, in order to achieve his best high. 

The boys begin to feel warmer in their cheeks and a burning sensation in their throats. Tsukishima presses his cold hand against his cheek, surprised at the change in temperature. Kuroo laughs and slaps Tsukishima's back, saying that he's only cold because of how skinny he is. Tsukishima scoffs at first but laughs when he realizes that it might be true. Time passes and the blunt is being passed for its second round. The conversation flows from stiff to casual, effortlessly. They go from talking about their grades and volleyball to random trends on Tik Tok and what they saw on Twitter that morning.

Bokuto takes a third hit from the blunt, closing his eyes to fully enjoy his long hit. The other boys don't seem to care about the length of his hit, probably because he bought the weed. After he holds the smoke in his lungs for around ten seconds, his lips form an 'o' shape. The smoke releases in an 'o' formation similar to Bokuto's mouth before dissipating in the air. He giggles as he watches the smoke disappear.

His eyes meet Akaashis', whose eyes are becoming more and more red in response to the foggy room. Akaashi makes a comment about how he looks like a child and Bokuto laughs him off. 

"You don't want a longer hit, Kuroo?" Tsukishima asks, offering the blunt back to Kuroo. 

Kuroo's laugh roars throughout the small storage room, explaining that he coughs when he takes longer hits. He says that he's new to smoking and only started because he wanted to try it when Bokuto offered. Akaashi adds that he and Bokuto have been smoking for a while and usually get their weed for cheap, splitting the cost if they have to.

Tsukishima nods slowly, feeling relaxed as he takes his third hit. He finally relaxes his facial features, not realizing how tense he was. His nose unscrunches itself as his eyebrows relax into their natural state. His shoulders slump as he sits on the floor, keeping a knee close to his chest. A small smile spreads across his lips as he passes it back to Akaashi, who instead stares tantalizingly at the blond before taking a short hit. 

"Does anyone else at Karasuno smoke? Your coach looks like he does," Akaashi asks, laughing at his own question. The three boys join harmoniously, and Tsukishima name drops Nishinoya and Tanaka. He says that he heard Daichi smoked once but got really paranoid afterwards, and never tried it again. 

"Yeah, your captain seems a little scary. The gray-haired boy doesn't seem like he would ever touch it, or that boy with the freckles," Akaashi replies. Tsukishima shakes his head, explaining that he's thinking of smoking with Yamaguchi, the boy with the freckles, but is afraid he might feel anxious throughout it. 

The boys jump from people who might smoke to how stupid Bokuto looks when he's high. His eyes are lightly bloodshot, and he has a stupid smile plastered on his face. He's tapping his fingers on his knees to a made-up beat and he's trying to convince the boys that they should go skinny-dipping one day. The boys laugh at the idea, but mostly at how dumb he sounds when he doesn't know what he's saying. The owl-reminiscent boy laughs too but not realizing he's being laughed at. He continues to explain how they can sneak out right now, and no one would know.

"You dumbass!" Kuroo yells, his infamous laughter filling the room. "You think they won't notice that your loud-ass isn't saying some dumb shit?"

Akaashi agrees, trying to contain his giggles as he's encouraging Bokuto to strip and run around campus. Kuroo joins in, and Bokuto stands up, attempting to take off his shirt. He stumbles into the supply shelf, causing a belly laugh from Tsukishima to reverberate throughout the room. He laughs pointedly at the boy, slapping his leg in the process. The boys try to catch their breath together, doubled and hunched over in pure laughter and euphoria. At some point, they're not even laughing, just flopping around in pure happiness at the ridiculousness Bokuto spouts. 

Tsukishima looks up at the boys, who are now arguing with Bokuto to keep his underwear and compression leggings on. He takes the abandoned blunt, taking one last hit before it goes dry. He assumes they won't really care because it's a short hit anyway, and they're all preoccupied with each other.

He's there in the conversation, but not _really_ there. He zones in and out of the conversation, laughing anytime Bokuto shoves away their hands from his underwear. He can't explain the feeling, maybe it's euphoria, or maybe just total content. His lips form a permanent smile, his hands relaxed at his side. His chest rises up and down peacefully, fully feeling the vibrations of his laugh whenever he hears Kuroo calling Bokuto a dumbass. 

He can feel the fabric of his shirt against his skin and his ears pick up on the sharpness of Kuroo's laugh and the quiet tones of Akaashi's voice. He doesn't mind either sensation. He simply enjoys being in the moment with three people he's just met, one of which is trying to wrestle his best friend. Bokuto grabs at Tsukishima's shirt, pulling him into the playful wrestling. The blond laughs at the situation, wondering where he would be right now if he had declined their offer.

Probably smoking, alone. As always. Maybe smoking with other people isn't as bad as he thought. 


End file.
